


Gravity

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s still a story needing to be told<br/>Slightly the promised fillings bits from my story Sky Falls Down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kazuya, I want to Speak My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the promised bits~ know its not much, but the story is finally complete after my od twists here and there (^.~)

 

Kotae wa to be alive, we unite tataka itsuzuke  
Hatenai karenai yume ga aru kara togheter  
Yami wo nukete kagayaki kono tteni itsuka muhi made always  
Tsusume like a soldier

 

 

  -Koki ranged the doorbell inside a tiny apartment and the door opens with a pair of sleepy eyes met his as fingers still ruffle the hair back, his T-shirt was wrinkled and Koki saw that little skin of a pale shoulder and he felt the anger rose and he pushed a still rather tired and confused turtle inside.

“Koki-“ The door closed behind him and he run his fingers over a bite mark, brushing his fingers tip over a slightly blue mark on the shoulder.

“Kame…”

“Hmm…”

“Who did this?”

Kame blinked, ‘oh’ and the wheels in his brain turned and he knew what Koki meant as his own fingers brushed against Koki’s and over the purple mark.

“The customer was a bit rough… I’m fine.”

Koki’s gaze softens.

“Sorry to barge in like this, but when you didn’t answer on my message, I became worried…” Koki’s worried eyes made Kame chuckles a bit as he laid his palm against the warm cheek.

“I’m sorry, but I’m fine, just feeling a bit- well used.” Their eyes met and he saw Koki fighting with himself, to not go and beat the guy and Kazuya sighs as he pulls his worried friend into a warm hug.

“I’m fine, really, do you want some coffee?”

Kazuya escapes into the kitchen – he loved his friends, they were wonderful souls, but Koki was the most protective one out of the four. Letting the water boil as he walked out on the balcony to calm his nerves lighting up a stick, inhaling the nerve calming scent and his stomach and he felt nauseous in the same time, but ignoring the accurate sensation of throwing up he pulls a last draw letting the smoke out through his mouth he let the stick fall towards the ground and he puts out the fire, like a soldier lost in a battle.   

\---

Kazuya blinks his eyes open, remembering where he was and he cuddles down in the soft heavy duvet – he must have fallen asleep in the couch drifting away and he chuckles when he heard the soft voices from the outside, and Junno seemed to get scolded over something and he starched upon the bed and his stomach had somewhat settled so he rolls out of bed brining the warmth of the thick comfort with him and tries to fix his tussled hair.

“He’s alive!” and Kame blinks – ‘just give me a minute’ but his stomach made a protesting sound after ‘food’ and he found Koki’s warm eyes gazing at him.

He leaves for the kitchen.

Seeing Koki leave for the kitchen, he was stuffed and Nakamaru had returned with the shiny pills that kept him ‘fuled’ and he curled into the warmth even more closing his eyes, feeling the pills do their thing and his friends shooting voices drifts further and further away, and he knew he would wake up in Koki’s bed the next day save in a cocoon of warmth.

“Look at him; he looks like there’s nothing wrong in the world…” Koki cares away some of those brown strands.

“He looks so innocent…” Nakamaru commented.

“Life’s cruel, but he’s a fighter a soldier in this endless battle.”

“Let’s get him back to bed…” Nakamaru told Koki softly placing his hand on top of Koki’s giving it a soft squeeze.


	2. Stalker or Not?

 

Life needed to go on, right?

There was no idea to give up, not when Koki had pretty much kicked you out from your own apartment.

“Just place it on my bed…” He heard Koki call out and Kame just sighs, as a dog ran between his bed almost making him stumble and tripping over his own legs. He huffs.

Moving in with Koki.

Give up and give in, just letting life continue on its own mysterious way. Letting a friend give the helping hand, and he couldn’t deny him. Not when he asked a couple of days ago, those eyes that he didn’t dared to say no. Those eyes that wanted to protect him, to help him giving a lending shoulder and Kazuya gave in.

Sakura yelps in all the chaos as Koki brings in another box, and Kame smiles.

The smile he receives back he sure is lighter then the sun.

\----  
  
Kazuya was unaware of a pair of eyes fallowing him as he pumped into a dancing couple whispering a silent ‘apology’ and heard another feint whisper behind him, so he turns around and sees the stranger fidget underneath his tense gaze as he tilts his head towards the side.

“About?”

The silent confession - those eyes and a questioning of his phone number? Kazuya wanted to chuckle at the cute behavior and his own eyes softens and his heart made a jump inside his chest and he clicks his tongue.

“My phone number you can get, but ask me after my shift is over.” Kazuya answered curtly with a tease trained in his voice as he turns around and walks away, feeling his cheeks turn crimson and heard a giggle as he reached the bar disk.

And he was met with the teasing smile from his partner and he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

“Mou, not funny…” But he couldn’t wait until his shift was over.

-Pressed against a define chest lips brushing against his soft and tingling fireworks exploding behind his eyelids losing ground underneath his feet’s and lips starts to nip along his jaw bone and towards his ear and he could feel the soft tingle of warm skin puff inside his ear and the whisper of the promise.

“Phone number?”

Kazuya holds out his right palm and fingers first around android and he type in the familiar numbers he knows by heart and adding a heart emocion and gives it back to Jin, Who’s tighten his fingers around the phone like it was his key to his heart.

“So, this is the phone number…”

“It is…” Kazuya smiles curtly his soft gaze saw those eyes sparkle.

“So it leads to you?”

Kame nods.

And Jin holds it tight like it’s his gateway key waiting to be unlocked.


	3. Haunted Memories

Kazuya sighs, the tea had made the taste disappeared, still scrunching his face at the memory but his stomach was in some kind of uproar. But it could be worse and his body relaxed when he felt Jin’s warm body snuggle closer against his and the soft sounds from the kitchen made him smile, knowing he was cared for and he felt a kiss against his temple- as his cup was placed on the night stand next to him.

“Feeling better?”

“A bit, warmer if nothing…” Kazuya hums as he closed his eyes snuggling closer against the warmth.

“Probably not the right moment to ask, but…”

“You wanna ask where my parents are in all of this…” Kazuya asks straight to the point.

“How did you know?” Jin croaks out.

Kazuya smiles snuggling even closer as he runs his fingers down a chest right above a beating heart.

“You had that look, and through all of this chaos you probably wonder where they are?”

Jin nods, almost afraid to say something, seeing Kazuya sigh, like he was deep in thoughts.

“They never really cared, first of they couldn’t take that I was gay. My father despised me, my mother couldn’t work the news, but somehow she was there but you know really never there. When I got the news of my growing disease money found mysteriously their way to my account, and I knew it was my mother. She worries, she doesn’t call, she doesn’t talk to me or never show her face into my life-but the money is always there, every month.” Kazuya takes a breath as he feels fingers cares through his curls and he looks into those deep eyes that he could stare into forever.

“Both work oversees, their work requires is, and I am left here to fend for myself…”

“No child should be abandon buy choice for whom to love…” 

“I wish my parents could see that, but I guess they never will, I have worked the terms and moved forward, if I could turn back time and maybe done something different then maybe, but I can’t change who I am…” Kazuya’s voice croaks slightly a longing lost look finds its way into his deeps.

“No and you should never do that…”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up…” Jin whispered pressing a soft kiss upon a forehead.

Kazuya smiled as he giggles.

“Then I hope your parents are much more forward.”

Jin chuckles.

“Then let me introduce you…”

And that spark was back.

 

\----

 

The promise came two days later, and of course Koki had grumbled. He claimed he was still worried about Kame after the ordeal, but Kame had just chuckled telling him he was fine, so Koki let him go. But he couldn’t deny his friends worry and shaking away the feeling from that night wasn’t easy, it still haunted his memories.

“Don’t worry it will be fine…” Jin planted a soft kiss upon his head.

Kazuya found himself smiling, he had never felt this welcomed into a family for a long time, though there’s many sorts of family he had learn that-but the love of a mother he found in the arms of Jin’s mother.

He couldn’t simply deny the food, it was wonderful.

“You should be happy.” Kazuya tells his lover.

Jin smiled.

“I am. They are wonderful open towards everything…”

Kame chuckled, taking a hold of Jin’s warm strong hand, letting their finger entwine. He felt like they could overcome everything as they continue their walk home.

Jin’s mother’s cooking had another outcome when it decided that being outside of the stomach was more satisfying and Kame groans, but Jin’s there. His warm big hands soothe his tensing back muscles. All in all this had been a wonderful day, even after Koki’s worried gaze made itself presence lingering in the doorway.

And everything was as it was supposed to be.


	4. Overcome

“Kame, please sit down take a breather…” Koki calls after him, when Kame decided that they needed more drinks.

Yamapi chuckles as he elbows Tanaka-san in his side.

“Spoilsport…” He mumbles.

“But…”

“Let him be, I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time, he might overdo it a bit, but for once I don’t care. Just take a look on his face.

“Blame him on the part then…” Koki chuckled.

“Then I must say you succeeded very well…”

“Yea just too bad our turtle can’t drink anything, so Pi enjoying yourself?” Jin calls over the music stumbling between Yuichi and Ueda and somehow swung past Kame that was delivering drinks everywhere.

“I’m having fun, and your boyfriends drinks are wonderful…” Jin chuckled as he slumbers down beside them.

“Of course he worked in a bar remember…” He giggles.

“Baka, don’t overdo it, though your boyfriend will take care of your drunken state…” Yamapi chuckled.

“Mou, what would that mean?” Jin pouts.

“You know what I mean.” Pi smiled.

Jin huffed and soon did his view get blocked and a pair of brown eyes gazed into his.

“Missed me?” The voice purred as a lithe body curled up on a lap. Jin chuckled as he attacked those lips and hearing that slightly slutty moan made him groan.

“Oi you two, get a room…” Ryo called out.

“Now you know what I mean…” Yamapi said teasingly.

“Having fun?” Jin asked Kame when he maneuvered the kiss turning it slightly deeper as he nibbled on the under lip.  

“Mhm…” Kame answers giving Jin a smirk.

“Well maybe that room sounds good…” Jin whispers against an ear as he bit down in the lobe and a shiver wracked his body when he felt fingers cares down his side.

“Maybe…” Kame makes goose pumps on Jin’s skin letting his nails coarse over the skin ghostly before he draws away. Standing up again letting his lips linger on Jin’s lips ghostly a couple of seconds before he escapes.

“Have fun…”

Jin pouts his heart still hammering and his jeans uncomfortable tight and his snickering friends don’t help his mood at all.

“You definitely have someone who has met your standard…” Ryo chuckled raising his beer as a salute

“Shut up!”   

“Well he’s something, don’t let him go…” Yamapi told him.

“I Promise…”

He was something alright, his light. His knight.   

“Kame I love you!”

And Jin wonder why everyone lay on the floor laughing and a flushed turtle still stands in the middle of the apartment.

 Let’s chase the future together. The bonds connected the red thread of fate laid out in an open palm. ‘Love’ a scary word pronounced in this universe, small steps were all that was needed.  


End file.
